


Let's fall in love

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, cuteness, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: While walking down the street Virgil literally bumps in to a beautiful man. His life hasn't been the same since.





	Let's fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight sugar fluff. Expect smut next chapter.

The sun beat down on Virgil through his hoodie, but he ignored it, well used to the more than a little uncomfortable feeling of the thick fabric under the summer sun. Instead, he focused on the music blaring too loud through his earbuds, blocking out the sounds of the world around him as he walked, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him, barely noticing the people passing him. Deep In his thoughts. 

He’d been having art block for the past few days, his sketchbook full of abandoned half ideas, none of them good enough to be a full piece. It wasn’t the first time he’s started to think was undeserving of even the small success his art had, in fact, That’s was a thought that chased him through everything he did. But now that the well of ideas had seemingly dried up he was starting to worry this really was the end. The fluke that was his modest art career was collapsing around him.

His thoughts began to spiral, the starts of a panic attack once again building in his chest. Before he could send himself into a full-on panic he was knocked from his thoughts suddenly, running fully into something. He stumbled back, his sketchbook knocking out of his hands onto the sidewalk. 

“Oh gosh!” The person he ran into said, grabbing his shoulder before he could fall. “Are you ok? I’m so sorry.” He said. 

“I’m fine. Should have been watching where I was going.” Virgil muttered, chancing a glance up. He found a freckled round-faced man looking at him with bright concerned sky blue eyes. There was a sticker of a paw print stuck to his cheek. For a second Virgil's thought seemed to freeze as he just stared at the kind face, his mouth going dry.

“my fault friend. Don’t worry about it.” The round-faced man said, then glanced down, noticing Virgil’s sketchbook on the ground. While Virgil was still distracted the attractive stranger ducked down and grabbed it. Eyes quickly scanning across the page. That brought Virgil back to himself and it took everything in him not to snatch the book out of his hands. “Here ya go, and can I just say, your arts amazing.” He said, smiling genuinely, holding the book out to Virgil. 

“T-Thanks,” Virgil said, feeling a blush began to spread across his face. “It’s uh… just sketches.” He muttered, tucking the book into the crock of his arms.

“Well, you’ve got real talent.” He said brightly. Then he paused as if he had just remembered something. “I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but I saw you wouldn’t happen to have some other art around, under the name anxiety?” He asked. Vigil immediately blushed bright red, under any other circumstances he would have lied, told him that he didn’t know what he was talking about. But there was something in those bright blue eyes, lying didn’t even cross his mind.

“Yeah, I do actually.” Vigil said, rubbing the side of his neck. The man gasped happily. 

“Oh, I just knew it! The way you ink is really distinctive.” He explained excitedly. “I'm a fan. I own one of your paintings!” He said. And Virgil couldn’t help but smile, taken aback.

“Wow, really?” He asked, not really sure what else to say. 

The man got out his phone, scrolling through his pictures quickly before selecting one and showing it to Virgil. He immediately recognized it as his own work, a painting he had done months ago after the owner of one of the coffee shops that let him hang up his work had challenged him to paint something less dark. It was of a blooming spring tree, a woman in a white dress and her girlfriend carving their initials in the trunk, alongside many other couples initials. It was definitely a lighter tone than his other paintings. Though it became a little heavier when you added in its sister works. They were of the same tree In summer and fall, the same woman in white with different lady’s carving their names in different parts of the tree. If you looked carefully you could see red stains on the corner of her dress and how wickedly sharp the knife she's carving with is. Though stand-alone there was no way to tell any one was about a serial killer.

“I just love it. It so beautiful!” The attractive man said happily, and Virgil preened under the praise, not used to people complimenting his work directly to his face. “I’m Patton by the way.” The man said, sticking out his hand. Virgil paused a moment before tentatively taking it. 

“Virgil.” He said back, and Patton beamed at him. 

“Well, Virgil. If uh… if your not busy I’d love to get you a coffee or something. I’m kind of fan girling out right now.” Patton said, a little shyly, a small blush dusting his freckled cheeks. It was possible one of the cutest things Virgil has ever seen. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Virgil agreed.  
———-

It was strange for Virgil to think that he’d only met Patton a month before. he had already become someone so close to him. The man was an open book, joyful in a way that was absolutely contagious. 

He was also apparently famous, which was something Virgil had not learned until weeks into their friendship. Not because Patton had been hiding it but because he just hadn’t thought to mention that he was a several times best selling children’s book author and basically a household name to people with kids. He was in no way what Virgil thought of when he imagined the rich and famous. He was a ray of sunshine in its truest form and in a way it sort of shattered Virgil’s cynical world view. He hadn’t thought people like Patton really existed. 

Maybe it was that shell shock of meeting someone so undeniably positive that made Virgil do something he had never done before in his life and make the first move.

They had been at dinner, somewhere to nice for Virgil to be able to afford though really that was most places. He’d stopped complaining about Patton buying him dinner when he realized the only places he’d be able to pay for both of them was at somewhere outback steakhouse quilty or lower. 

They had finished their meal and in a moment of pleasant silence, Virgil had made his move. Taking a couple of shaky breaths to hype himself up before looking up at Patton.

“Patton can I uh.. ask you something?” Virgil asked, trying to keep down the hot embarrassed blush already building on his skin. 

“Of course you can kiddo!” Patton said, smiling. Virgil blushes harder. Too late to turn back now, he had to do it.

“I was wondering if you’d like to... go out with .. me sometime?” Virgil asked, voicing getting higher towards the end. His heart racing in his chest. 

“We’re our right now,” Patton said Turning his head in a way that reminded Virgil of a confused puppy. Virgil laughed genuinely, putting his head in his hands. Peeking between his fingered at the confused, smiling Patton.

“I meant on a date,” Virgil explained.

“Oh!” Patton said in realization, then started laughing as well. 

“It was a dumb question. You can just ignore it.” Virgil said, his heart sinking a little but he kept smiling. It really was hard to be sad around Patton. 

“No! No, it wasn’t. That sounds great Virgil.” Patton said, reaching forward to place his hand over Virgils. Virgil went wide-eyed, staring at there hands. “Was that to forward?” Patton asked when Virgil didn’t say anything, pulling his hand away.

“Uh… no, you're fine.” Virgil said quietly, blushing brightly as he reached after Patton’s hand. entwining there fingers.  
—-

The hours moved sluggishly while he was at work. A long boring day spent scanning groceries and trying to avoid eye contact. A woman had yelled at him earlier after he’d accidentally double scanned one of her items, and it had only been pride that kept him from crying right there in the Walmart lobby. But now he was off, free to spend the rest of his day how he pleased. 

He was about the pull his phone out to text Patton when he heard a loud honk that made me jump, going tense.

“I’m sorry! Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you, angel.” Patton’s familiar voice called, and immediately Virgil felt his heart swell. There he was, leaning out of the window of his car looking apologetically at Virgil.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil asked, walking up to the car, leaning against the top so he was looking down at Patton. 

“thought i'd pick you up from work!” Patton said happily. Virgil smiled, reaching his hand in to rub adoringly against Patton's cheek. He wanted to kiss him, almost did for a moment. but even if Patton calmed his nerves it wasn’t nearly enough to make him willing to risk public affection, especially not right in front of his workplace. 

“Thank you, Pat,” Virgil said genuinely, circling the car and getting into the passenger seat. Relaxing happily Into the familiar leather. The cars AC was on and blasting but Patton had turned on Virgil’s seat heater before he got into the car, warm just the way he liked it. He hummed as he rolled his shoulders, letting the stress of the day sink out of him.

“How was work?” Patton asked as they pulled out. 

“Fucking awful.” Virgil huffed. 

“You seem to say that a lot.” Patton pointed out.

“It’s awful a lot.” Virgil laughed.

“If you hate it so much why do you still work there?” Patton asked, glancing over at Virgil, who shrugged.

“Money. Gotta pay rent.” Virgil said. Patton looked nervous like he wasn’t sure if he should say what he was about to say. Virgil wasn’t used to seeing Patton nervous, and it was starting to make him nervous in turn.

“I-I could help you pay for that kind of stuff you know,” Patton said after a pause. Virgil spluttered, startled. He had been with Patton for five months now, and it was by far the best relationship he’d ever had. And maybe they had moved faster than most relationships, first I love you’d shared only three months in, Virgil still had an apartment but he didn’t sleep in it much. Even then the idea of quitting his job, putting his financial stability in the hands of someone else felt far faster than he’d expected.

“Oh pat, baby, you don’t have to do that. I-I’m fine.” Virgil assured, shaking his head.

“It’s your choice of course. You just seem so miserable there though. I want you to be able to focus on your art.” Patton explained. 

“I couldn’t possibly accept that. All that money.” Virgil said though he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t appealing. The genuineness In Patton’s voice making him want to agree.

“It’s nothing sweetheart, really,” Patton promises, and Virgil bites his lip.

“I couldn’t possibly pay you back,” Virgil argued.

“Paint me something!” Patton suggested. “I’ve told you, I’m a fan of you. You're incredible. Whatever I can do to help you get your vision out into the world is more than worth it for me.” Patton said, looking over at Virgil at the next stoplight. Virgil had tears in his eyes.

“You're fucking amazing,” Virgil said, surging over the armrest to kiss Patton. They only broke when the person behind them began to honk, the light had turned green. And both settled back into their seats, blushing and giggling in embarrassment.

The next day Virgil put in his two weeks, and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> I eat comments, they are my drug.


End file.
